My life with Heero Yuy
by amekotori
Summary: Usagi's mom gets pissed because Usagi is failing school, so she sends her off to a boarding house where, yip yip, she gets placed with Heero Yuy as her roommate! What adventures are to be followed? Are those emotions spinning in Heero's head? Read and fin
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one:

Chapter one: Heero Gets a Roommate

"But Mooooooooooom!!! I don't _wanna_ go to this school!" Usagi pouted as she and her mother unloaded her luggage from the car. "THIS SUCKS!"

"Oh Usagi!" Her mom said, patting her on the head like the child she was, "It's going to be OK. You'll like it here! I'm sure of it!" Usagi glared at her mother. Why did she have to do this to her? Was it really her fault she got F's in school? Did her mother really think that sending her off to a boarding school was really going to help?

Smiling, Usagi's mom climbed back into the car, leaving Usagi in front of the giant school administration building. Peeking her head out the window, Mother left Usagi with some final words. 

"Now honey, be good! And try and pass all the classes, huh?" Usagi's mom said that last sentence with a subliminal threat. 

Usagi made a face at her mother as she drove off. "NOW WHAT!" Usagi cried out loud, throwing her fists in the hair, her long yellow pigtails sticking straight up.

"_Ahem_." Huh? Who was that?

Usagi spun around, only to be face-to-face with a boy. 

"What do yoooooou want?" She asked smartly, digging her finger into his chest.

Automatically, the boy whipped out a gun and pointed it right between Usagi's eyes. "Who are you?" he questioned in a threatening monotone (is that even possible? A threatening monotone?).

"EEEEeeeeeek!!!" Usagi stepped backwards then tripped over her caboodle. "OooFFfff!" Feet up, Usagi landed in the middle of all her stuff. 

Heero suppressed a chuckle as he watched the girl fumble in the middle of all her junk. And my my, what a large number of suitcases, boxes, and backpacks she had! That was going to be annoying taking up to their room. Heero let out a long mental sigh. Why did he have to be stuck with this girl as his roommate? When he found out from Duo who had heard from Wufei who was told By Quatre who had been talking to Relena that there was a new student and they were going to be placed with him, he no idea they were going to be a _girl_. Looked like something got lost in the translation. Oh Well. At least he managed to scare her a bit. Maybe this way, she wouldn't bother him too much. He already had Relena to deal with…

Leaning over her as she thrashed in the middle of all her suitcases, he said, "You're the new girl, right? Seeing as you ignored my question…"

"Yah so!" she barked up at him from her position on the ground, "What's it to you, punk?"

Heero was taken aback. A girl had never been that forthright to him before. Sure, poking him the ribs was a bit weird, but cackling at him? What was this girl? Duo's female clone?

Heero gave her his death glare. "Well, I'm Yuy Heero, your new roommate."

"WHAAAAT?!" Usagi scrambled to her feet, then got right up in his face. Heero didn't even wince. "What do you mean, you're my new roommate? I'm a friggin GIRL! I don't belong in a room with..a…a..boy!!" 

"We have co-ed dorms." 

Usagi stepped back. "Yah, I know that. But in the same room, even?" Heero shrugged then went over to her luggage and starting picking a few things up. 

"You might want to help me bring all your crap up to our room so we'll make it to dinner." 

A new light went off in Usagi's face. "FOOD? Did you say _food_?" After running over to Heero, Usagi started flinging backpacks over her shoulder and picking up suitcases with amazing motivation. "Which way to the dorm?" she asked, jumping up and down, "I'm STARVING!!"

Letting off a HUGE mental sigh, Heero led her away to the dorms.

-----------------------------------------------~~*

Leaving her load of luggage outside the door, Usagi ran into her new room with vigor.

Usagi surveyed her the dorm with astonishment. It was so…._big._ A full kitchen, a full bathroom, two queen sized beds inside of one bedroom, an extremely comfy couch placed in front of a rather large television set in a den, a balcony, and…was that a laptop sitting on the kitchen counter?

Usagi went over to the laptop, and as she extended her fingers to press a key, it violently slammed shut. Shocked, she looked up to see Heero giving her a death glare.

"Don't _ever_ touch that. _Ever_." Usagi nodded her head in fear. 'Wow,' she thought as she watched Heero pick the computer up and take it into the bedroom, 'He's really scary!' Usagi shuddered. 'I wonder what his story is?' Suddenly curious, Usagi followed Heero into the bedroom.

Heero was sitting on his bed with the computer in his lap, open, his fingers typing. "You can put all of your stuff in here." Without even looking up, and then pointed to a dresser and closet on the other side of the room, his other hand still typing. "Those are empty and for your use. I suggest you bring in the rest of your luggage and hurry up. We have 10 minutes until dinner, and it's a 5-minute walk. "

With those words, Usagi zoomed out of the bedroom and into the hallway, picked up her things and raced back inside. Heero looked up from his screen watched her charades with mild interest. 'This girl is rather entertaining.' His coldness then kicked in. 'She'll probably get annoying.' 

Panting due to lack of air, Usagi looked up at her roomy with large hungry eyes. "Can we leave now? All my stuff is in here!" She waved her arms vigorously at a huge pile of suitcases, backpacks, and boxes.

Heero almost smiled, but quickly stopped himself. "Yeah, I guess so." Heero put the laptop off to the side, got up, and casually walked out the door, the puffing girl at his heels.

As they walked down the sidewalk to the cafeteria, Usagi observed Heero closely. As he walked, he gave off an odd confidence and a general disinterest to everything around him. His face rarely showed any emotion; it was always cold. And when he spoke to her, his tone hardly changed pace. To her, he was her ultimate opposite. But there was something about his eyes…the way his dark brown hair fell infront of those cold Prussian blue wonders, that made her shiver and wonder, was there anything behind his apathetic passionless façade?

Walking down the sidewalk with Usagi gave Heero a strange, unfamiliar feeling. He could sense her staring at his back, analyzing him; but that wasn't made him inwardly shiver. What made him shudder were these weird sensations he felt in his chest as he thought about her. What do you call these things? Heero thought. Emotions?

authors notes

****

Look Guys! I started a new fic! I wanted to start one that had Usagi and Heero acting more in character..in my other fic, "In a World Where Pain is Real", they act semi out of sync with their true characterizations. BUT...I'm sure Heero and Usagi are going to warm up to each other in this fic too, ne?

Side notes: Usagi and Heero are juniors in high school, and this is in the middle of the year. Therefore, it's January. Also, the rest of the GW gang will be featured, as well as…some of the inner senshi. I haven't decided exactly who yet, but definitely Rei and Minako! 

HEHEHE!! Tell me what you guys think of this. _I really prize your opinions_. 

****

CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM WELCOMED AND VERY ENCOURAGED!


	2. Usagi Meets the Cafeteria

Chapter 2:

Chapter 2: Usagi meets the Cafeteria

Heero couldn't help but stare. Like, who _wasn't_ staring? Usagi was throwing food by the pounds into her mouth. First, the meatballs fell victim to her ravenous stomach's wrath, then the rice, and she was now working on the teriyaki chicken. Sauce dripped from the corner of her mouth. 

Heero blinked, but said nothing. Well, at least, not out loud. 'This girl is a _slob,_' he thought as he focused on his plate, 'And she's starting to gross me out.' Heero twitched, 'There's a new thought..' Stirring his chili, he looked up at her again. 

"Mphm—dis cabeteria bood bis bweally good," Usagi said, her mouth full of mashed potatoes.

"There's a piece of corn on your chin."

Usagi flicked the violating vegetable off herself. "Fwanks.." Little specks of food escaped Usagi's mouth and landed infront of Heero's tray. Heero pulled his tray closer to him.

"HEY HEERO!" Heero felt a sudden thump on his back. So, Duo's here.

Heero looked over at the braided pilot who was accompanied by Wufei, Trowa and Quatre, but he didn't bother to reply. Taking the silence as an invitation, the whole crew took a seat at the table, which left only one chair available. 

"So who's that?" asked Quatre politely as he unfolded his napkin and placed it in his lap. But before Heero could reply--

"Heeeerrrroooooooo!." Groans erupted from the group. Undisturbed, Usagi just kept on shoving the food into her endless hole. With Dorothy in tow, Relena made her way over to the table, her eyes set on the pilot of Wing Zero.

"Ooh Heero!" Relena cried, wrapping her arms around the helpless boy's chest, "Why haven't you tried killing me lately? I've missed you soooo much!" The girl tightened her squeeze, almost suffocating him. Usagi raised an eyebrow at the word _kill._ 'So he's a killer, eh?' Usagi thought, 'Go figure.' She then went back to her noodles.

"Relena," Heero gasped while trying hard to maintain his trademark monotone even though he was losing air, "Please get off me." Reluctantly, Relena let go. 

"Miss Relena," said Dorothy, gesturing her hand over the table, "There seems to be only one seat left."

"WELL," Relena replied, "Get rid of _her_," Like ice, Relena's gaze fell on the gluttonous Usagi.

Realizing she was the only girl at the table, Usagi looked up as she slurped in a single string of sauce covered spaghetti. "Huh?"

"Move."

"What?"

"Move."

"Move? Why?" A look of innocent confusion rose up in Usagi's cheeks.

"Because," Relena said snottily, "You're in MY seat."

"Hey now, wait a minute! I was the second person here!" Usagi rose from her seat as a look of anger over came her former innocence. She pointed a long finger in Relena's face. "And who the hell are you to tell me to move?"

At first, Relena was surprised by this reaction; _no one_ _ever_ talked to her like that. But she quickly over came her shock and batted away Usagi's accusative finger. "Excuse me, but who do you think you are?" Relena brushed her hair out of her face, attempting to look prestigious, and then continued, "Because I'M Relena Peacecraft."

Usagi stared blankly at the girl, who looked like she was posing for the paparazzi. "Uhhhhh…. Yah.. so.. um, your point?"

Relena's face turned red hot. "WHAT?! You don't know who I AM????"

Usagi cocked her head to one side, stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes. "That's riiiight."

"ARRRGGGHH!!" Not knowing how to reply to that, Relena stomped away, steam fuming from her ears. Dorothy followed after her, trying to say something soothing. "But Miss Relena, I know who you are!"

"Ooooh, SHUT UP!!"

Scratching her head, Usagi sat back down in her seat. Then out of nowhere, the whole table burst into applause. Duo leaned over the table, his hand raised for a high-five, "Good job…uhh..erm? What's you name?"

As she raised her hand to meet his, she giggled, "Usagi. Tsukino Usagi. And in case you're wondering, I'm Heero's new roommate." 

"Ooooooh," Duo leaned back in his seat, letting this new thought sink in. Then, it clicked. "HEERO! You're new roomy's a girl!! Kid, you are like, so lucky!" Duo sized up Usagi. "And she's wicked hot!"

Usagi's face started to burn in embarrassment. 'Me? Hot?' she thought, 'There's a revelation…I wonder what Mamo-chan would say to this…?'

Nudging Heero in the side, Duo said, "And to top it all off, she can scare Relena off for ya too!"

Turning his head to face Duo, Heero replied in an icy monotone, "I can handle Relena."

"Oh yeah?" Duo raised an eyebrow, "Did you see what just happened, or were you in a reverie? Usagi just like totally sent Relena off in fumes! When's the last time you got rid of little Miss I'm-a-Politician that quickly?"

"I have to say," commented Wufei, "That was most interesting. Two onna's fighting has never been more enjoyable, even if they are weak."

Usagi shot a look at Wufei. 'Did he just call me, Sailor Moon, weak?'

"Definitely," agreed Quatre enthusiastically, "I've never seen Relena that mad! It's about time people stop submitting to her every whim and fancy."

"Yeah, she's got Dorothy for that." Trowa took a bite of white rice.

"Speaking of that girl with her," said Usagi, "was she like, ermm..a lesbian or something? She kept on looking at Relena's butt when me and her were fighting."

The whole table stared at Usagi. "What?" She asked, taken aback. "Did I say something wrong?"

"Actually," Duo had a smile on his face, "You hit it right on the button! Thing is, Relena's the only one who can't see it. She to busy thinking about our man Heero over here to acknowledge anything else; like say, a lesbian lover!" Duo laughed at himself, while everyone else ignored him.

"Let's change the topic," Quatre said quickly, "So, Usagi, why did you transfer here?"

"Let's just say, my mother thinks that I need more discipline, and a friend of hers recommended a boarding school. Therefore, her I am." With that last line, Usagi threw a cream puff into her mouth.

"Funny," said Trowa, "this place doesn't keep track of you at all. As long as you're in class, they don't give a care about what you do."

"Really?" asked Usagi, sipping her soda, "What do they expect as far as…err…academia goes?"

"A's."

Soda almost came spewing out of Usagi's nose. "Did you say, 'A's'?" she sputtered, not wanting to believe it.

"Well, yes, most definitely," Quatre said kindly, patting her on the shoulder. "They give you all that free time, they expect you to do well."

"But I…I…I always fail my classes! What will they do to me if that happens?" 

Duo popped up, "Then you get to join me twice a week for an 2 hours in the study lounge with a bunch on nasty fat teachers tutoring you!" Duo clapped his hands, "FINALLY! I won't be the only one!"

"Oh, great," moaned Usagi, her pigtails drooping. 

"I'm leaving." After rising from his seat, Heero started to walk towards door.

"Wait for me!" Usagi cried, getting up after him, leaving her gigantic mess behind.

The two walked out the door, Usagi following Heero like a lost puppy.

----------------------------------------~~*

As they walked down the sidewalk to their dorm, Heero asked her a question. "Why didn't you stay and finish your meal?"

"I'm kinda full," she replied, rubbing her bloated tummy. "I think I might have made a pig out of myself."

'Might have!' Heero shook his head.

Usagi yawned, one hand still on her stomach, the other behind her head. "I'm sooooo tired! I just wanna take a nice long hot shower, and then crawl into bed…"

"You better get settled in first," Heero said without even looking at her, "I hate it when the room's a total mess like that."

"Ok. Fine. But will you help me?"

"Help you?"

"Yeah! Help me unpack! It'll be fun!" Usagi started jumping up and down. "I'll make popcorn!"

'OK. Did this girl not just say that she was tired? Now she's jumping up and down. And I could've sworn she mentioned that she ate too much, yet she wants to make popcorn...'

Heero didn't say anything, he just kept walking as Usagi babbled on and on about how much fun they were going to have taking out her things. She literally wouldn't shut up, and it was starting to unnerve Heero.

Eventually, they reached the room. After Heero opened the door, Usagi ran into the dorm and went into the bedroom, shouting, "C'mon Heero! Let's go!" Heero sighed as he closed the door behind him, twisting the lock shut. 

"Usagi," He said as he entered the bedroom, "Do you really need he-" A pillow hit his head.

"Stop moaning Heero!" She giggled, looking at his surprised face (or at least, as surprised a face Heero can get). "Here! Unpack this!" she chucked a backpack at him, and Heero caught it. 

"What's in here?" He asked, gripping the bag with his two hands then setting it down. He might as well give in – he figured she'd keeping bugging him to until he did anyway.

"I forget?" Her head was lost in the sea of clothes she was uprooting from her suitcases. For some odd reason, she threw them in the air as she pulled them out.

Heero unzipped the bag and put his hand in, pulling out a mass of panties and bras. At first, he was shocked. He had never seen these before! But then a small smile came over Heero as he examined one very lacy black push-up in particular. "Are you sure you want me looking at these?" He dangled one at her as her head popped up.

"OH MY WORD!" Usagi made a mad dive at him and pulled the lacy specimen from his hand, thrusting it back into her pack. "I didn't know those were in there!" Her face beamed a bright red as Heero looked at his roomy. 'What a funny, funny, girl…' Usagi scrambled to gather the panties and bra's into her bag, then turned and walked away, her pigtails bouncing on her back. 'But she's so cute..'

----------------------------------------~~*

authors notes:

Well well, there's the end of my the new chapter!! Hehe, thanks guys for reading it, and for giving me so many wonderful reviews! I really appreciate it!! BTW, I'd like to thank one reviewer in particular, but I forgot her name -.- ::slaps head:: whoever it was that mentioned "wait until Heero sees Usagi eat!' -------well, THANK YOU! You inspired me! HEHE!! 

Please review for me! It keeps me going, and if you make a suggestion (please do!) I might even get inspired and write more really really soon. As of right now, I think I'm going to write a new chapter to "In a World Where Pain is Real" next, because it's been awhile since I've added to it… kay everyone? Hehe…

Heero: Why'd you stick me with this idiot girl for a roommate? ::gives kotori death glare::

Kotori- ::nervous laugh:: C'mon Heero, you KNOW you like her! 

Heero- No I don't.

Kotori- YEAH YOU DO! What do you call the last paragraph in Chapter one, eh? 

Heero- ::sweatdrops::….::pauses, then thinks for a moment::You let people read my MIND? 

Kotori- ::my turn to sweatdrop:: Yea..well..erm? hehehe

Heero- ::Whips out gun:: OMAE O KOROSU!!

Kotori- EEEEeeeeeep!!!!!!! ::runs away::

Heero- ::follows::

::you can hear in the distance:: But Heero! I'm not Relena!! ::BANG BANG!!!::


	3. A pink fluffy towel and a pervert

Chapter 3:

Chapter 3: A Fluffy Pink Towel and a Pervert

Lying on her tummy and pulling the covers up to her ears, Usagi peered over at Heero. His chest rose and fell with perfect rhythm and his breathing was so light she could barely detect it. She shivered. It was almost like his silence was making the room even colder and darker than it really was. 

Heero rolled over. 'I wonder if he's awake? He hardly said a word to me after he saw all of my... erm... undergarments. And you know what else? It's so dark in here. I can't believe he wouldn't let me plug in my bunny night-light! What kind of a roommate is this guy, anyway? He's kind of a jerk.' Usagi slit her eyes as she stared at Heero, hoping she could burn a hole in his head.

He could feel her eyes on him, and the sensation was burning. Why did she have to lie there and stare at him? Couldn't she just go to sleep like any other person? 'That's it,' thought Heero, 'I can't sleep like this. She's getting it…'

"Usagi!" Heero bolted up from his bed, and jumped on Usagi in seconds.

"AAAcccck!!!" Usagi screamed. Her hands waved frantically in the air as she backed away from Heero and fell off the bed.

"What'd ya do that for?" She sat there on the floor with one eye open, rubbing her head.

Heero looked at her coldly. "Go to sleep and stop staring at me. It's to hard for me to sleep with you looking at me like that." He turned his back to her and returned to his bed.

"WHAAAT! You had to _attack_ me to say that?!! Why didn't you just say it _normally_ like any other _normal_ person? Eh??! You know what Heero! I'm starting to get the feeling that you're not very _normal_, are you? Not to mention you're wicked mean!" She stuck her tongue out at him, but he couldn't see it in the dark.

Heero glared at her and replied, "No, Usagi, I'm not normal and yes, I'm mean. Now good night."

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

"Good night, Usagi."

--------------------------*~

Usagi could feel the sunlight on her eyes, and she wished for nothing more than for it to just go away. 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP"

Her arm reached out from the covers and patted around on the nightstand until she found her victim. 

"BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-"

The alarm clock smashed against the wall. With a smile of triumph, Usagi sat up and looked at its dismembered pieces. She watched with satisfaction as the numbers on the digital screen slowly faded. 

"I'm _up_ now, OK?" Usagi stuck out her tongue.

"_What_ are you doing?" Heero appeared out of the bathroom with his head dripping wet. She stared at him blankly, then noticed a thin white towel loosely wrapped around his hips, sagging slightly. Her eyes widened. 

'Why is she staring at me like that? What is with this girl and staring at me?'

"What?" he asked sharply. Shaking her head, Usagi focused on his face.

"The alarm clock...it was...annoying."

Rolling his eyes, Heero walked over to the mutilated radio and squatted to pick it and it's many pieces up. Usagi's eyes never left him, or his towel. 'Mamo-chan, forgive me,' she thought.

"You destroyed it." He dangled it infront of her face. "But that's OK," his face suddenly hardened harder than usual. "Relena gave it to me... better I get rid of the friggin thing." Heero tossed the alarm into the trash bin.

Usagi scrunched her face into a smile. "Ooooooh! I gotcha!" she said, winking. 

"Get in the shower," Heero grunted in response, "We have forty-five minutes until our first class."

"B-b-b-but .._what about breakfast_?"

"You don't need breakfast. You ate enough for 3 Oz armies last night." 

Sulking, Usagi carried herself into their spacious bathroom. 'Stupid Heero. Depriving me of such basic necessities as food…' She sniffed the air. It was still steamy from Heero's shower earlier and when Usagi opened the curtain, she could feel the little droplets of water clinging on the inside. She sighed. Removing her nightgown and panties, she wondered what he had thought of only a few moments earlier when he was in there.

Outside, Heero heard the water turn on. 'I wonder why I'm so hard on her? It's not like she came from an as disciplined background as I have.' Looking in the mirror, Heero straightened out his scarf, and tightened it. 'Maybe I should make her something small to eat before we go…she seems like the type that can't last too long without something digesting inside her.' 

When Usagi stepped out of the bathroom, she could smell eggs cooking. 'What? Heero's cooking something to eat? Possibly for _me_?! What a guy!!!' 

Without realizing that all she had on was a pink fuzzy towel, Usagi ran out of the bedroom into the kitchen and pounced on Heero. 

"Oh Heero! I can't believe you're making me something to eat! You're so much nicer than I thought!" she cried out with glee, hugging him.

Heero's eyes expanded as he realized the wet girl hugging him, rubbing her body up against him, was wearing only a pink towel, which was…starting to come off.

"Uuhhh..Usagi?" 

"Hmmm?" She looked up at him, a wide smile on her face.

"Your..um?...towel?"

"Huh?" Confused, Usagi backed away from Heero and looked down at her body. The towel fell to the ground.

A blush came over Heero's face as he got a glimpse of Usagi's nude form. 

Usagi gasped. "OH MY WORD! I'M NAKED!" she cried, clawing at herself, trying to cover her boobs and crotch at the same time. 

Heero quickly turned around and tried to focus on the eggs. 'I can't believe what I just saw…she was naked, right there in front of me. What were those idiots thinking up in administration when they placed her with me? Oh my god..she was naked …and..she was so..beautiful.." Heero closed his eyes tightly as he felt her run away behind him and he heard the bedroom door loudly slam shut. 

He then noticed that the towel was still on the floor. 

------------------------------~*

Walking to class, they said nothing. Heero stared straight ahead, his gaze never diverted, and Usagi looked only at the ground, her head never lifting. 'I can't believe I just did that to myself,' Usagi thought silently, 'Mamoru has never even seen my naked! And now this guy, someone who I've known for not even twenty-four hours yet, has seen me in my birthday suit! Of all the circumstances! WHY THIS?!? WHY!….but you know what?' Usagi smacked her lips. 'He makes really good eggs….' 

"Here," Heero said. She looked up and saw him holding a door open for her but not meeting her gaze. She hadn't realized they had reached the building already.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked inside. 

The classroom was monstrous. It looked like a dome with all its desks on platforms each a step above the other all centered around a relatively small stage in the front. Kids littered the room, all of them chattering and flirting, touching and yelling. 

"Heeey guys! How ya doing?" Duo's head appeared out of no where, and his violet eyes were smiling brightly. 

"Hi Duo," Usagi managed. "How are you?"

"Me? Aw, hell, I'm doing fabulous! How about you? You know…you don't look so hot." Duo glanced at Heero. "And neither does he."

"Mind your business, Duo." Heero gave Duo a warning look and brushed past him as he walked over to the steps that led to the seats. "Usagi," he called over his back as he climbed up the stairs, "Come with me. There's a seat between me and Trowa you can sit in."

Usagi looked at Duo helplessly and she walked after Heero.

'I wonder what happened to them…' Duo thought curiously. 

Usagi's seat was hard and stiff, and she didn't like it at all. Not to mention she had to be sitting next to Heero. After their little incident his morning, she had thought he wouldn't really want to be near her. But then again, Heero didn't seem like the type to get embarrassed to easily. 'I could have sworn I saw him blush, though…' But her thoughts were interrupted by some noise next to her.

"You're Usagi, right?" It was one of the boys that she had sat with last night at dinner. Heero had said she would be sitting next to him and…

"I'm sorry we weren't formally introduced last night. My name is Trowa. Barton Trowa." He outstretched his had to her.

Smiling, Usagi took his hand in hers. "How nice of you! I'm Tsukino Usagi!" she giggled. "But you already know that." Trowa smiled warmly and took his seat. 

---------------------------------~*

Usagi had never sat through such a boring class. 

"What kind of a class was that!" she cried turning to Heero as the bell rang. "All the lady yakked about was how fighting and war is bad, and talking is good. Any idiot that knows the basics of peace knows that you have to fight to achieve it! That lady's full of crap!"

Amused, Heero smirked at her then started to tuck his book and papers into his bag. "At least you understand that."

"Understand what?" 

"That most of teachers here are full of crap."

Usagi giggled. She had broken the ice between them with her little sudden I-hate-school outburst, and was proud of it. 'It's in the past,' she thought happily. 'Now all I have to do is keep my clothes on.'

-------------------------------~*

"We don't have another class until 10:40," Heero said to Usagi.

"Do we have all the same classes or something?" Usagi kicked a pebble as she walked along the sidewalk with her roommate. She had grown accustomed to following him for some reason. 

"Yeah, I think we do. Let me see your schedule again?" He asked. Usagi pulled out her paper from her purse and handed it to Heero. 

S C H E D U A L F O R :

Tsukino, Usagi.

Dormitory Marquis 14, West. Room 36, Third Floor.

Breakfast served: 7:00 – 8:00

Lunch served: 11:30 – 1:30

Dinner served: 6:30 – 8:00

Your Classes:

Monday

  1. War and Peace8:10 – 9:20am
  2. Geometry 10:40 – 11:45am
  3. Twenty-first Century Lit. 1:00 – 2:30pm

Tuesday

  1. Ancient Culture9:30 – 10:30am
  2. Twenty-first Century Lit.1:00 – 2:30pm
  3. Sculpting2:45 – 3:45pm

Wednesday

1. War and Peace8:10 – 9:20am

2. Geometry10:40 – 11:40am

3. Sculpting2:45 – 3:45pm

Thursday

1. Ancient Culture9:30 – 10:30am

2. Russian11:30 – 12:35pm

Friday

1. Russian11:30 – 12:35pm

2. Required Recreational 1:35 – 2:45pm

He took it and skimmed it with his eyes for a brief second, then gave it back to her. "Yes. We do. Except for two."

"So that means how many of the same?"

"Five."

"Ooooooh," she looked at her watch, which beamed back that she had about an hour to kill. "So what are you gonna do for an hour?" 

"Why." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Oh, I don't know…"

"No, seriously, Usagi. Why." Heero had an unfeeling expression on his face.

"Because..I…I ….don't..know what… I'm gonna..doooooooooo…….."

Heero rolled his eyes. "Then I guess you can come with me, if that's what you're implying." 'What am I getting myself into…'

Usagi beamed and started to jump up and down, "Oh thanks Heero! You're so cool!" Her pigtails seemed to take on a life of their own as they flapped in the air. "You're such a good friend!!"

Walking ahead of her, Heero said under breath, "Don't mention it…"

-----------------~*

The café Heero had brought her to bled sophistication. She didn't believe him when he told her that he came here every Monday to read and study, once in awhile with either Trowa or Quatre. It just seemed to fancy. 

"Don't break anything," Heero said to her as he pulled out her seat.

Making a face, she plopped down into the chair. But wait a minute...did he just pull out the seat for her? Mamo-chan never did that...especially on such casual outings..

"Hey Heero!" Quatre was walking towards them. "Oh! And hi Usagi, how are you?" He said to her, smiling warmly.

"Hello Quatre," she replied. "How nice to see you here!"

As Quatre walked past Usagi, she leaned back in her seat and accidentally stretched her foot out right in his path. But he didn't see it.

"Ooooooffff!" Quatre went flying through the air, and landed on his face right in front of a lady. He looked up at her, his eyes asking for forgiveness.

"I'm sor-"

"EEEeek! This pervert is looking up my skirt!" She quickly started kicking him with her heels.

"Oh! No no no Miss! That's not was I was doing at all!" But she kept violently shoving her foot into his gut, screaming. Quatre clutched his ribs, grunting, to pained to move.

As she watched these charades, Usagi hid herself behind her backpack. 'Why'd I have to stick my foot out? I'm such a klutz…poor Quatre…" Usagi peeped over her bag to see the small blonde get another whomp in the stomach.

Heero shot her look and this time, it wasn't so emotionless. He was pissed. Usagi sunk deeper into her seat.

"Enough," Heero said, leaning over to help Quatre. 

"Oh yeah?!" Cried the insane lady, "You want some too?!" She raised her fist at Heero, who promptly whipped out his gun.

"Omae o Korosu, if you touch me or him again." Heero's voice was cold.

The lady's eyes widened at the gun, and she ran out of the café screaming. Slowly, Heero shook his head and helped his friend to his feet. 

"I—I—I'm so sorry about that guys..I must have tripped over something. I can't believe—" 

"It's OK, Quatre. It's not your fault." Heero shot another look at Usagi then looked back at Quatre. "How do you feel?"

"I'll be all right," Quatre said, forcing a smile.

"Good. Here, sit down. Maybe now we can start studying."

'I'm in for it.' Usagi had a feeling that this was going to be one very long day.

--------------------~*

authors notes

FINALLY! It's finished!! Hehehehe….hope you guys enjoy it! I wonder what trouble Usagi's gonna cause next? U-U;; hnnn…..scary thought.

**Heero storms into the room** GET HER OUT! OUT OF MY ROOM! _NOW!_

**Kotori looks at him and smiles** Aw, c'mon heero. You need someone to lighten up your life. Usagi's perfect!

**Heero glares** She wants to plug in a _bunny night-light._

**kotori sweatdrops**


End file.
